Sardonic Lost of the Sunset Isles
"Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear No liqueur left on the shelf I should probably introduce myself You shoulda' seen what I wore, I had a cane and a party hat I was the King of this hologram Where's there's no such thing as getting out of hand..." :-'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time,' by Panic! at the Disco. It's cold out, isn't it? It's always cold out here; cold, and barren, and shrouded in the Endless Night... It gets colder every day, or so it seems...Oh, but where are my manners, friends? The name's Luke Thorn. Around here, however, I'm mainly known as Mr. Sunset. I don't know how I got that moniker. Personally, I blame those creepy as fuck Penguin guys that are always hanging around here. That does remind me... I should look into sorting those bastards out one of these days. Maybe not today, though. It's too cold. It's always too cold. But! Enough of that, friends! We have more important things to worry about than cannibalistic creepy penguin people! Oh, did I not mention that they're cannibals? Funny, I'd almost forgot about that fact myself. Oh well. Now, however, important things. Hella important things to do, friends. Like continuing to expand my awesome base here. Oh, you're wondering where 'here' is, ain't cha? Well, we're on the Sunset Isles! And by that, I mean Antarctica, the Falkland Isles, real southern tip o' Chile, and like, I dunno. South Georgia, I think. No one cares about South Georgia anyway, yo. Currently, we're at my Rothera Citadel, which is just the old abandoned Rothera Research Station that I've hella built up with the help of the like, creatures and bastards I've met down here. I think we're on Adelaide Island, to be real exact, which is off the coast of the Antarctic Peninsula, which I've renamed to the Ross-Sunset Peninsula, 'cause that's a hella cooler name, yeah? So, whatcha think? You liking Rothera Citadel? It's the most well defended place in the whole region. I mean, it has to be, right? What with all those horrors that stalk the ice, and the terrors that hunt during the depths of the Endless Night. It's always night here, I mean, fuck, the only place where we get any light is up Falkland way, and that's over a thousand miles north of us, across hella dangerous seas. Jesus Christ, those seas are dangerous, but the whale watching is fucking fantastic. Oh, fuck, listen to me rambling about nothing, friend. Hey, look, I'll grab you a rifle and some coffee, and we can watch Aurora Australis together while I tell you about the citadel and vanguard I've set up here against the horrors of the Ice. I fucking tell you, it's hauntingly beautiful, yo. Come along now. Antarctic Log of Expedition Leader Mr. Sunset Log 1/3: Sun Sets on Mr. Sunset Log 2/3: Death Lurks in the Night Log 3/3: Who Goes There? The Vanguard Expeditionary Force of the Lost Expedition Category:The ApathyverseCategory:VT RewindCategory:VT Rewind FactionsCategory:Sardonic